Valentine's Stars
by Lauron1912
Summary: A sweet little Oneshot for Shandy. Happy Valentine's Day!


**Hey guys! I needed to write some happy things about Shandy. When would be a better time for it? It is Valentine's Day! ;)**

 **I am sorry for any mistakes, remember I am no native speaker.**

 **Please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

 **Valentine's Stars**

Quietly Andy stepped into the condo. Sharon had finally given him a key about a week ago. This time it was for real, it was his key. Not just for emergencies. When she gave it to him after a dinner saying goodbye he could not believe his luck. It was an important step forward in their relationship.

Still quietly he took off his jacket and his shoes, then grabbed the roses again he had picked up on his way to the condo. He could smell the food she was preparing in the kitchen and as he came nearer he could also hear her humming a song. Oh, he knew that song. It was their song. The one they danced to at his daughter's wedding. Listening to her low humming he smiled. He still could not believe how far they had come since that day.

He entered the kitchen, the roses still in his hand, and came to stand behind her. She was stirring a soup or sauce in a pot and swaying lightly to the tune. Slowly he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her hairline.

She squeaked and whirled around, her arms thrown up in the air.

"Gosh Andy! You, you scared me."

She was breathing heavily and pressed a hand to her chest. But in the next moment she narrowed her eyes and held up a finger warningly.

"Don't you dare sneaking up on me like that again!"

Andy looked down at the love of his life and could not hold back the amused smile that crept onto his face. She was kind of cute when she got upset.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

He lowered the bouquet and leaned in to kiss her. She did not respond, but looked rather bemused. So he raised the roses again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

Sharon lowered her gaze from his face to the flowers in front of her. She could not help the smile that slowly replaced the scowl on her face. She took the flowers from him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Sharon turned around to grab a vase out of a cupboard.

"What is that, Sharon? It smells absolutely wonderful."

She smiled as she filled the vase with water and placed the roses in it.

"It is a surprise. But don't worry, it's all vegetarian."

She winked at him before turning back to the stove.

"Would you mind setting the table while I finish up here?"

"Of course not, honey."

He moved comfortably in her kitchen since he became familiar in the whole condo after his "little accident" and the surgery. Sharon watched him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She was happy about the domestic situation. It felt good to have him here.

Putting two plates on the table Andy raised his voice.

"Is Rusty in his room?"

"No, he decided he doesn't want to witness us _making out_."

Sharon rolled her eyes as she joined him at the table. Andy chuckled.

"He is out with Mike's son. He will sleep at Mike's house too."

She blushed as she returned to the kitchen. Andy's heart fluttered. He did not want to push her into anything, but… maybe, just maybe, he could stay the night.

They enjoyed their dinner, talked about anything but work, held hands and laughed. It was a lovely evening and time passed quickly. When they had cleaned up their dishes together, Andy glanced through the window. It was completely dark outside. It was time.

He turned to Sharon who was just putting the cleaned plates back into the shelve.

"Sharon?"

She hummed and looked at him. There was a warm smile on his face and she returned it.

"I have a surprise for you."

Her smile grew.

"Okay."

She said it in an excited way.

"But you need to put on a jacket and shoes."

Suddenly there was a frown on her face.

"Okay."

This time, it sounded suspicious.

Andy hardly contained a chuckle.

"Don't worry, you'll like it. I promise."

His grin did not really convince her, but she shrugged and went to find herself a jacket and a pair of shoes. When she was ready, Andy held up a dark red cloth.

Sharon narrowed her eyes.

"Andy."

There was a warning in her tone.

Andy's grin was held firmly in place. He pressed a sweet little kiss to her lips.

"Stop worrying, Sharon, and just enjoy."

She still did not look convinced but allowed Andy to cover her eyes with the cloth.

"Trust me", he whispered into her ear. She shuddered and let him lead her out of the condo into the hallway.

"It's not that far."

Sharon felt the elevator move up and leaned into Andy. Despite her suspicion she was really excited and of course she trusted him.

When they left the elevator, Sharon had no idea where they were. Andy led her through another door and suddenly she was hit by the cool night air.

"Just a few more steps, sweetheart."

Sharon took these steps until Andy stopped her gently.

"Okay, ready?"

She could just nod her head yes. Slowly Andy took the cloth away uncovering her eyes. She looked around and gasped. A wave of strong emotions flooded through her. She felt… love. Love for the man encircling her waist with his arms.

They were on the roof of her building. The view over the lightened city was breath-taking. But she ignored the view. In front of her there was a blanket spread on the ground. A few cushions laid on it and next to them was a bottle of wine with a glass for her and soda for him. A heart built of tea lights surrounded the blanket.

Sharon felt her eyes fill with tears. She was deeply moved. Craning her neck to look at him she whispered: "I love you, Andy Flynn. I love you so much."

Andy smiled down at her. She could see his eyes glistening too.

"I love you too, Sharon. Very much."

He kissed her slowly, but passionately. Then he took her hand and led her into the middle of the candles. They lowered themselves onto the blanket. Andy opened the bottles and poured Sharon a glass of wine and himself some soda.

After some time they laid down on the cushions and Andy took Sharon into his arms. They did not talk, they just kept staring up at the stars while enjoying each other's company.

After a while Sharon broke the silence.

"I have a surprise for you too, Andy."

Surprised he looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

She hummed. There was a pause before she propped herself up on her elbows and looked him into the eyes. He could see a light blush on her cheeks. It just made her more beautiful.

"I am afraid we have to return back to the condo for your surprise."

She averted her eyes and her cheeks became a deeper shade of red.

"Because… Well you'll have to unwrap it. In… In the bedroom."

She let her gaze wander back to meet his, full of expectation.

First, there was confusion on his face. But then his eyes widened, his mouth opening in shock, as he got the meaning of her words.

"Sharon. Are, are you sure? I mean, I really want to, but I don't want you to feel pressured."

She smiled down at him and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

"I don't feel pressured. I love you. You've been waiting long enough."

His lips slowly formed a stupid smile which made Sharon laugh. She kissed him again and laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Okay Andy, but first, let's watch the stars for a little while longer."

His smile widened.

"Whatever you want, beautiful."

I am such a lucky guy, he thought to himself as he felt Sharon snuggling into him. He tightened his arms around her and gazed at the stars above him. I am such a lucky guy.

 **Don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
